Caste System (Oshywoshy)
This is the caste system used by Oshywoshy. Any future information that contributes to this system will be added onto the page. This system is used in Crystal Chronicles. This is free to use for one's own fanon. Gem Rankings Diamonds The Diamonds are the highest-ranked caste similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of Gem society; they make up the Great Diamond Authority. All Diamonds are of a massive size, towering over other types of Gems and even most fusions seen. They all have diamond-shaped pupils in their eyes. Almost all Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the Diamonds, seeing as how Peridot 5XG adored Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to be categorized under their respective Diamonds as Blue Diamond referred to the Crystal Gem Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot said she was "made for" Yellow. Infidelity displayed towards the Diamonds is considered punishable by death at the worst. Their honorific (from their subordinates) is "My Diamond". There appears to be a caste ranking within the Diamonds themselves as White Diamond was shown to be hierarchically superior to the other Diamonds and the leader of the Authority. Conversely, Pink Diamond was below White, Yellow and Blue and had to obey their orders. Pink Diamond Canon.png SomberDiamond by Koo.png That Will Be All YD by Lenhi.png C3944F78-BED4-4F7F-901E-A57D7C83EB4C.png Elite Commanders Members of this class are the right hand gems of the diamonds and have contact to them instantly. Gems of this caste are given custom ships, lead armies of soldiers into war, give direct orders to any lower gem, can own a Pearl, and more. 1c.png 2c.png Elite Guards Members of this class have little to no liberties, but are considered very high ranking due to the fact that they guard important locations. Kunzites are large statuesque gems that guard important locations or treasures. Topazes guard important rooms of the diamonds'. Citrines and carnelians guard important ships for elites and aristocrats. Obsidians are high ranking soldiers. Kunzitecc.png 3c.png 4c.png Aristocrats Members of this caste are important and rare gems that serve no military purpose but help diamonds and elites using their rare powers. Jades are simply partygoing gems that attend a diamond's court to fill space with submissive gems. Beryllonites, while not high rank, assist aristocrats and are given the rank by association. Dan Sapphy ur Freezies with Gem.png 5c.png 6c.png Beryllonite.png Terraformers Terraformers are given tasks to mold planets using their elemental powers. They are high rank enough to go on missions alone, but are not considered aristocrats. LookBeckyItsLapis.png SunstoneByOshy.png 7c.png Pilots Pilots drive ships for batches of soldiers or important gems to travel on. These same gems can also accompany a court in important events such as a ball. 8c.png 9c.png Managers These gems are made to monitor gems below them and make sure low ranking gems perform their functions correctly. They are high rank enough not to be questioned when traversing alone in important areas, given their purpose. Holly Blue Agate.png Court Official Court officials are made to attend court sessions for the sake of court proceedings, recording the court proceedings, or simply to attend courts and make up juries. 91c.png Technicians Technicians are made to learn the functions and perform the functions of Era 2+ Technology. Whether it be a kindergarten database, ship functions, or repairing broken technology. Tol Peridot by Lenhi.png Colonizers Colonizers are the first gems to appear on a planet after a Terraformer, to cut away at trees, plants, etc. Colonizers dig and make way to build structures on planets for colonies. Rutile Canon.png SpinelByOshy.png Soldiers Common soldiers are made to guard in masses or help elites with their purposes. Common soldiers guard areas that arent important enough for the attention of an elite. HelmetJasperDP.png Rose Quartz - With Weapon.png Minty.png 92c.png Builders Builders such as Bismuths are made to erect monuments, structures, statues, buildings, and weapons for the use of other gems. These gems can not be left alone. Bismuth by Lenhi.png Foot Soldiers Foot Soldiers are used in groups to protect aristocrats and other important gems that can not protect themselves on their way from one place to another. Foot Soldiers can also be used as lookouts and are key witnesses in any court, given they are everywhere in mass numbers. Ruby Left Eye by King.png Servants Servants have no rights of their own and must accompany their masters or owners. These gems are not considered real gems, and hold no individual rights. Pearls and Pebbles are given to elites and aristocrats to assist them. Goshenites are not servants, but are made to serve sites such as kindergartens and zoos, and are not to disobey, so they don't hold any rank. Blue Pearl smile.png Goshenite.png 93c.png